


Everything You Want

by Sexxica



Series: Sugar Daddy John [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sugar Baby Sherlock, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy John, Twink Sherlock, Younger Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ways into their relationship and Sherlock has been a very good boy for his Daddy.  Good enough to earn a reward, and Sherlock has only a simple request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the very first winner in my [December 2015 Fanfic Giveaway!](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/post/134435913641/sexxicawrites-you-thats-right-you-have-a) They wished to remain anonymous, but I hope they enjoy their fic! Remember to enter the draw before December 28th for your chance to win!
> 
> This fic follows after [Everything You Need](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2525993), but you definitely don't need to read that one to enjoy this one!

“God, you look good in that suit, sweetheart” John growled, nipping at Sherlock’s neck above the collar of his purple shirt as they rode up the lift to their flat.  “And everyone was so impressed with you.   _I_ was so impressed with you.”

“D-daddy,” Sherlock stuttered, his cheeks turning a delightful pink as his eyes darted toward the camera in the corner of the lift.

“Hmm, you think the doorman is watching?” John smirked, running his hand under Sherlock’s suit jacket, around his back and down to grab a fistful of his arse through his trousers.  “You think he doesn’t already know what we get up to?”  John said, kneading Sherlock’s arse, pressing in close to him.  “Perhaps we should give him a show?” John added in a whisper, half a second before the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.  “Maybe next time,” John grinned, leading Sherlock out of the lift and down the hall to the flat.

Once the door was locked behind them, John pinned Sherlock to the wall by his wrists, kissing over his jaw, up to his ear.  He nipped at the lobe, tugging on it lightly with his teeth.  “Since you were so impressive tonight, such a good boy for Daddy, I think you deserve a reward,” John said huskily, pressing his body flush against Sherlock.  “Tell Daddy what you want, baby.”

“Want,” Sherlock squeaked, “want you to fuck me, Daddy, and come all over me.”

“Is that all?” John asked, enjoying the way Sherlock was squirming slightly in his grip, looking flushed, and his erection was already pressing into John’s stomach.   Sherlock bit his lip and nodded, and John grinned.  “I think Daddy can do that for you.  Come on sweetheart, let’s get you out of that suit, even if you _do_ look incredible in it,” John growled, leading Sherlock into the bedroom, slipping off his suit jacket, then getting to work on the buttons.

John pressed kisses into each new bit of pale skin that was revealed as he unbuttoned the silky button-down that John had bought for him especially for tonight.  He looked gorgeous in it, the rich colour highlighting the contrasts that were perfectly Sherlock.  He pushed the fabric off of Sherlock’s slim shoulders, letting it puddle on the floor despite how much it had cost.  It was nothing compared to how much Sherlock was worth to him.

John hummed as he nosed under Sherlock’s jaw, his fingers deftly unbuckling Sherlock’s belt, then setting to work on his trousers.  Sherlock was already breathing hard, his cock straining against his pants.  John ran his hand over Sherlock’s cock through his pants and Sherlock shuddered hard.  “Always so eager, Sherlock, you really want Daddy to fuck you, huh?”

“I - I was thinking about it all through dinner,” Sherlock said, chewing on his bottom lip, his hips rolling ever so slightly into John’s hand.

“Oh, really?” John asked, slipping his fingers underneath the elastic of Sherlock’s pants, tugging them off his hips.  Sherlock nodded as he stepped out of them and his trousers.

“Yeah, Daddy,” Sherlock breathed, angling up for a kiss.

John gave it to him, slipping his tongue past Sherlock’s lips, deepening the kiss, reaching up to card his fingers through Sherlock’s hair.  “Mmm, why don’t you start without me, baby?  I want to watch you.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Sherlock said, the flush coming back up in his cheeks before he went over to the bed.  John watched with a smile, the way his hips moved, the swell of his arse -- gorgeous.  

John picked Sherlock’s clothes up off the floor, going over to the closet to hang them up.  He leaned his hip against the closet door as he did, watching Sherlock on the bed, his slicked up fingers between his spread legs, slowly working himself open.  It was beautiful; Sherlock’s long, slender fingers shining with lube and disappearing bit by bit into his perfect, pink hole.  Sherlock moaned softly and John’s cock twitched inside his trousers.

John undressed slowly, hanging up his own suit, smiling fondly as Sherlock turned his head to watch him.  “You like the view, sweetheart?” he asked as he pulled his shirt off and Sherlock nodded, squirming against his own fingers.

“Very much, Daddy,” Sherlock said, his voice breathy now.

“Are you going to be ready for me?” John asked, starting on his trousers.

“Just … just about, Daddy,” Sherlock moaned, working two fingers inside of himself now.

“Don’t rush, baby, Daddy can wait,” John smiled, pushing his trousers off his hips and hanging them up.

“ _I_ can’t wait, Daddy,” Sherlock whined, wincing slightly as he fit a third finger inside of himself, pumping and flexing all three in and out of his arse, working himself open.

John threw his pants in the laundry bin,  striding over to the bed and gripping Sherlock’s wrist, carefully pulling his fingers free.  “I don’t care how impatient you are, Sherlock, you will not hurt yourself.  Not even for me,” John said, wiping off Sherlock’s slick fingers with a tissue.  He grabbed the lube, squeezing some out onto his own fingers as he sat on the bed next to Sherlock, reaching between his legs to ease two fingers inside of him.

Sherlock was already warm and loose, but not loose enough yet.  John scissored his fingers, pressing outward against the slick walls of Sherlock’s hole, relaxing the muscles as Sherlock practically writhed on the bed.  “Daddy,” he moaned, needy and wanton.  

“Shh, baby, just a little more and then Daddy will fuck you, alright?” John soothed, working a third finger into Sherlock, stretching him out nicely.  A few more moments and he was ready.  “Okay, sweetheart,” John said, pulling his fingers free, “on your knees for Daddy.”

Sherlock gave a full body shiver before he flipped over, hugging a pillow to his chest, his knees wide and his arse in the air.  John ran a hand up Sherlock’s spine, over the curve of his arse before he moved behind him.  “Mmm, my beautiful boy,” John murmured, slicking his cock up before he pushed inside Sherlock.  God it was heaven -- slick and tight and rippling with need.

“Daddy,” Sherlock moaned into the pillow.

“Daddy’s here, baby,” John said, holding tightly onto Sherlock’s hips, groaning as he pulled back, then thrust into Sherlock.  “Ooh, Daddy’s here.”

John fucked Sherlock hard and quick while Sherlock moaned, whined for more, thrusting back against him.  Soon his skin was glistening with sweat, his hair starting to stick to the back of his neck, and John was close, so close.  Sherlock was so perfect, so wonderful, and not just his body, but his mind too.  John had never been happier than he was having Sherlock around.  He was challenging and moody, but the cleverest person John had ever met, and _such_ a good boy for his Daddy.

John pulled out quickly, pushing Sherlock over onto his back, holding on to his thigh as he jerked himself off over him.  Sherlock stared wide-eyed up at him, his mouth slack, and his chest fluttering with his quick, shallow breaths.  John panted, licking his lips as his orgasm overtook him and he came hard, spurts of it landing on Sherlock’s stomach and chest, over his twitching cock and in his pubic hair.  He groaned and Sherlock did too, squirming underneath John, looking more aroused than he had all night, which was an absolute accomplishment.

“Fuck, look at you, sweetheart,” John moaned, tracing a finger through the mess on Sherlock’s stomach, “covered in your Daddy’s come.  Such a pretty sight.”

“D-Daddy,” Sherlock stuttered, his cock oozing out precome as John smeared his fingers up over one of Sherlock’s nipples.  

“I like you covered in my come,” John said, sliding his fingers back down Sherlock’s slick, wet chest, “or having it leak out of you.”

“Me too,” Sherlock whimpered, “Me too, Daddy.  Makes me feel like I’m, ahh, _yours_.”

Sherlock gasped as John wrapped a hand around his cock, his own come making everything slippery.  “You _are_ mine, aren’t you baby?  And you’re going to come for Daddy,” John said, stroking Sherlock’s cock quickly, his thumb grazing over the head every few strokes too, just the way Sherlock liked.

“Yes.  Yes, Daddy!” Sherlock moaned as he came too, his cock throbbing in John’s hand, adding to the mess that was already all over him.

“Mmm, there’s my good boy,” John purred, stroking him through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Sherlock came down slowly, panting, come cooling stickily on his skin, and John watched him the whole time.  It was gorgeous, taking Sherlock right to the brink, then watching him crawl his way back out of it.  “Thank you, Daddy,” Sherlock smiled.

“You’re more than welcome, sweetheart,” John grinned back.  “If you keep being so impressive, you might get exactly what you want every night.”

“It’s a good thing we want the same thing, then, huh Daddy?” Sherlock said, sitting up so that John could kiss him on the mouth.

“A very good thing,” John agreed.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr.](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
